


#Bawson

by slytherinfixation



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: It starts innocently enough. But nobody really knows how it suddenly goes from being about MikeandGinnyandBlip to simply MikeandGinny.





	

It starts innocently enough.

In the middle of the post-game pressers, Sunny calls them ‘the three musketeers’ and briefly mentions that they’re attached at the hip on and off the field. The reporters take it and run with it and the fans follow quickly along until crowds everywhere from Chicago to LA are carrying signs that read ‘All for One, And One for All’.

All three of them think it’s hilarious and join in on the good-natured fun. Amelia and Oscar even get on board – setting up interviews that have all three of them together, Ginny tucked between Blip and Mike like she belongs there. Evelyn starts taking photos of the three of them to post on her instagram – the three of them on an off day, planted in front of the Sanders’ TV screen watching the Dodgers play the Red Sox; the three of them in the Sanders’ kitchen, wielding utensils at each other like they’re weapons; all three of them passed out in a pile of limbs, the twins twisted up between them after a long day out.

#PadreMusketeers really takes off when the team joins in on the pictures, all three of them included.

From there, nobody really knows how it suddenly goes from being about MikeandGinnyandBlip to simply MikeandGinny.

They're pretty sure it starts with an over eager fan with too much time on their hands and access to the internet. Someone makes a video compilation of interactions recorded on everything from national television to some twenty-something's smart phone.

There's video of that first time Mike approaches the mound only a few pitches into her second start and the speech that follows. There's video of the expressions on both their faces that first - and last - time Mike slaps Ginny's ass on national television. There's video of that time Mike went on ESPN and sung Ginny's praises for the entire world to hear. There's video of all the times they've bumped forearms to congratulate each other and the lingering looks exchanged in the process. There's video of them posing together at the Nike party. There's video of what looks like the entire Padres team in a barely lit bar, Mike and Ginny tucked into a corner with their heads bent together. There's shaky video of Mike signing a fan's baseball with his phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder as he tries to continue a conversation without any hands; the video includes sound where you can clearly hear him say 'relax, Baker, you'll do fine', looking fondly exasperated even as he smiles at some kid.

Some sports channel digs up footage of a barely eighteen-year-old Ginny in her first year of Minor league being asked which player has been her biggest inspiration. The video includes the admission that she's followed his career for years, even has his rookie card.

Soon after, their fans give them a couple name.

It's at this point that most of the Padres' front office realises that this could be a problem.

But then Mike's career with the Padres is coming to an end. There's footage taken from the stands of Ginny badmouthing Mike at practice - and though you can't hear what they're saying, someone's done a scary good job of lip reading the both of them - until he starts hitting the ball out of the park to either shut her up or show off for her, depending on who you ask. There's footage of Mike pacing the dug out like a "caged animal" and Ginny's expression as she watches him do so. There's footage of her winking at the camera with a pissed off Mike next to her before she clearly says something to him and suddenly he's up and putting on his helmet. There's footage of her reaction to every moment of his strike out, including the proud smile on her face as she applauds him with everybody else.

It's at about this point that Mike and Ginny have their almost kiss and Mike ends up staying. Ginny quirks a small smile every time she thinks about how the "Bawson" fans would react to that.

Still, with Mike staying, the press suddenly want to know if there's any truth to the rumours. Their teammates laugh in the face of any reporter who asks and Mike and Ginny have to repeat multiple times in the following weeks that they really are just friends.

By then, there's debate about whether or not questioning Ginny Baker's relationships with her teammates is just another double standard she has to face. But the whole team seems to think that the very idea is so preposterous that the questions during pressers soon die and it goes back to being something a niche of fans continues to think is real.

Some girl at a game in New York holds a banner that reads #bawson; some guy in Washington asks Mike when the wedding is - though no one really blames him for that one considering the poor guy's just managed to witness five full minutes of the typical bickering the two treat the team to on a nearly daily basis; and they suddenly find a mixture of people who want to have their picture taken with the both of them at once rather than just one or the other.

They're game goes on just the same however, and if Mike and Ginny sometimes share amused looks when an over excited fan asks them why they aren't dating, well, that just adds fuel to the fire.


End file.
